


it's okay

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Can be romantic or platonic, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Transphobia, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've longed for acceptance for so long, but you've become afraid to even try for it.But maybe he'll understand? (You almost don't even dare hope for acceptance)(sir this is my emotional support comfort fic)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> u r trans of gender n tell kokichi
> 
> i tried my best to not use pronouns for the reader, but failed n used they/them twice  
> not quite satisfied w/ this but hey! that's okay

You stood outside a closed door, debating against yourself. There had been something you wanted to talk to Kokichi about without the other members of DICE around to interrupt you. You loved the others, but you needed to clear one hurdle at a time. But, when you had your chance, you hesitated. 

And here you stood now, working yourself into a panic. This could go so wrong in so many ways. As far as you knew, Kokichi was a fairly accepting person, but that thought wasn't enough to stop your worries. _What if he thinks I'm weird? What if I mess up and he doesn't take me seriously? What if-_

_What if he kicks me out of DICE?_

You realized you were hyperventilating. Taking a deep breath and holding it, you tried to slow your breathing with the exercises your therapist taught you. By now, you were just awkwardly standing in the hallway. _It's alright, you can do this. It'll be fine._ You shifted nervously, debating knocking on his door. _No, maybe you should wait-_

No. This needed done now, or you'd lose your nerve and suffer until you worked up the courage again. ~~and knowing the matter, it'd probably be another few months.~~ You had to do this. Besides, you looked like an idiot just standing there in the hall.

You raised your fist and gave two knocks. At first, nothing happened. _Did I not knock hard enough? Is he even in there? Maybe I should just leave-_ A muffled "come in!" jolted you from your thoughts.

_Keep it together._

You opened the door, letting it swing closed behind you. Kokichi was sitting on his bed, doodling in a leather notebook. Or maybe he was writing? It was hard to tell, his penstrokes were always messy.

"Heya, Boss." You never knew where to sit when you were in people's rooms, so you opted to remain where you were. 

"Hey!" He chirped. "You came at the _perfect_ time! I just finished my newest evil scheme!! Wanna take a look?"

"Ah- uhm," Fuck. You were _way_ too jittery. "Maybe later, I actually have something I'd- I'd like to tell you."

Kokichi sat up, patting the bed beside him. You moved to sit, nervously fiddling with your scarf. "If this like, happens to be a love confession, I'll have to humbly decline... You're like, cute and stuff, but I'm taken by my one true love, Panta.....we simply wouldn't work out." He dramatically put an arm over his face, pretending to swoon onto the pillows. 

"Ah, that's not it, though I'm sure Panta is lucky to have you," You snorted. "I have something important to say..it's been bothering me for a while...." 

"Alright, out with it." Kokichi's expression had shifted into a blank mask. You could never tell if he was annoyed or just thinking when he got like that. "If you keep stalling you'll just get more anxious." 

You gave him a wobbly grin. "Okay. Uhm," You reached to play with your scarf again, but thought better of it. "I- I'm trans.." 

You didn't meet his gaze for a moment, fidgeting nervously in place. 

"Hey." Kokichi's voice was gentler than you'd ever heard it, and when you looked up you saw his soft smile and warm gaze. "I know how scary coming out is, but you have nothing to be afraid of. You're part of this little family, and we'd _always_ care for you, no matter what. You're still the same person regardless of your identity. Also," He cracked a grin. "I'll fight anyone who's mean to you!"

As Kokichi spoke, tears pricked at your eyes, threatening to fall by the time he'd finished. When he held out his arms to you, you broke. You fell into his embrace, holding tight around his waist and burying your face in his shoulder. The tears began to fall, and you silently cried against him. You didn't know why you were crying, but you couldn't stop. He didn't mention it, even as the tears began to wet his scarf, just ran a hand through your hair and down your back.

After a minute, the tears stopped and you pulled back, embarrassed. "I'm-I'm sorry.."

Kokichi tilted his head, a few purple locks coming untucked. "Hmm? Don't be sorry, silly. I know how it feels, and I don't want you to hide your emotions from me." Brushing his hair back, he cracked a smile. "Besides, I'm the only one who's supposed to do that!"

You gave a weak chuckle. "Now," He began. "What are your prefered pronouns?"

You answered with the pronoun sets you liked. "I also..I also would like to be called _____, if you don't mind." 

Kokichi laughed. "Silly _____-chan! You have to be more assertive! Not 'if you don't mind'. Just 'My name is _____-chan'!!" He grinned, nudging your shoulder. 

"Ah," You gave a wobbly grin. "I don't quite know if that will be my permanent name.."

" _So??_ People should still call you by the name you want to be called. Doesn't matter how many times you change it."

"Aw, Kichi...you're gonna make me cry again..."

He beamed, throwing an arm around your shoulders. "Aw, I'm making _____-chan cry.....usually, you make me cry!!"

"Both of us know most of those weren't real tears," You chuckled.

Kokichi gasped. "W-what if they were? That's- you're so _mean_!!!!" He wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, hush. Someone will think I'm murdering you."

It was like a switch was flipped. The tears stopped and he let out his signature laugh. "Bold of you to assume _you_ could murder me!"

"Bold of you to assume I couldn't." You chuckled. "I'm like, a foot taller than you! I could lift you up and throw you out the window."

"Hey! You're just super tall! I should start wearing super tall platform heels." You stood, reaching over to ruffle his hair. He swatted at your hand, crossing his arms and huffing. "Then you'd be sorry and I'd be tall."

You laughed. "You didn't deny that I could yeet you out a window."

"Because you absolutely could????? _______-chan has _huuuugeee_ scary sexy muscles!!! I'm always scared they'll beat me up.." Kokichi sniffled, wiping away a fake tear.

"You're just super tiny." You snickered. Kokichi looked insulated, but you changed the subject before he could speak. "Well, sorry, boss, but I've still got some work I need to finish. So..I'll be leaving. Yeah."

Kokichi, annoyance forgotten, let out a dramatic gasp. "My dearest _____-chan took time out of their busy schedule? For _me???_ " He clasped his hands to his chest. "I feel so special!!"

You rolled your eyes. "I hang out with you every day."

"Details, details." He waved his hand dismissively. "Go on, then. You'd best get back to work. Those passports aren't gonna forage themselves!"

Giving Kokichi an exaggerated salute, you stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind you. You let out a breath, leaning against the wall. You were so relieved, you could start crying again. There were so many ways it could've gone wrong, and it was a bit overwhelming to have it go so well. No matter what Kokichi liked to say, he was a genuinely good person, so you didn't really think it would turn out badly. That hadn't stopped your anxiety about it.

 _Kokichi is so cool_. You thought to yourself as you walked. _I'm so glad I have someone like him in my life_.


End file.
